


Married

by emquin



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6.08, M/M, Season 6 Reaction fic, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emquin/pseuds/emquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine worries about his mom and Burt and Carole give Kurt and Blaine a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married

It was all a whirlwind and Blaine had to pinch himself after it was all over to remind himself that it had actually happened. He and Kurt were married. They were husbands. 

“Hey,” Kurt said and immediately slid his hand into Blaine’s and Blaine turned to smile at him. 

“We got married,” Blaine whispered as if it were a secret. 

Kurt laughed and he leaned his head against Blaine’s shoulder. “We did. I think my dad is still in shock.” 

“My mom hasn’t stopped drinking,” Blaine said and he tried to scan the room to find her, but he couldn’t spot her which was only slightly worrisome. 

“Don’t worry, Carole will take care of her. Or Puck, he was dancing with her earlier.” 

“I’m a little worried about what Puck taking care of her might entail, Kurt,” Blaine said and he shuddered. 

Kurt just laughed again and Blaine was distracted by how carefree and happy his husband was. It had been months since Blaine had gotten to see Kurt smiling like that, and knowing that it was because they were married and together filled him up with joy. It wasn’t the wedding that either of them had dreamed, not by a long shot, but the mere fact that they were married somehow made it less important. 

“I love you,” Blaine said. 

Kurt’s smile widened and the corners of his eyes crinkled. “I love you too.” 

They kissed, short and simple because they were still in a barn full of people, but it was a promise for later. They had no real plans yet. Blaine had no idea where they were even going to go after the celebration was all over, but it didn’t matter if they were together. 

At that moment, Burt showed up, with Carole leaning against him. His mom wasn’t with them. 

“Where’s my mom?” he asked. 

Carole pat his arm gently. “Oh, don’t worry, honey, Puck offered to take her home.” 

Blaine’s eyes widened. He didn’t want to think about it. He really didn’t want to think about it. 

“Oh,” he said. 

Kurt giggled next to him. “Don’t worry about it so much, Blaine, Puck’s dating Quinn. He won’t do anything.” 

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Who said I was worried about him doing anything.” 

“She was mostly just ready for a nap,” Carole said, “I think she drank too much to get into too much trouble.”

Blaine took a deep breath and he sighed. When he looked at Burt he found the amusement dancing in his eyes and he knew it was something they would be teasing him about later. It was just that he knew his mom was vulnerable at the moment and springing the wedding on her had probably made her drink more than usual and to add to that Blaine hadn’t even gotten a chance to talk to her. 

“We’ll visit her tomorrow,” Kurt said, “make sure she’s alright.” 

Blaine nodded. “Okay.” 

“Anyway,” Burt said, “we figured we could give you a wedding present now.”

“Dad, you didn’t have to—”

“Nonsense,” Burt said, “it’s the least we could do. And considering it was all very last minute we got you a hotel room.” 

Blaine could feel himself blush and he knew that Kurt’s face was probably just as red. Burt and Carole laughed. 

“Dad!” Kurt said. 

His dad fixed him with a look. “What, do you think I want the two of you in your room on the night of your wedding?” 

At that, Kurt blushed even more, but Blaine had regained his color. “Thank you,” he said. 

“See,” Burt said, “that easy.” 

“Stop teasing them,” Carole said, “just give them the information.” 

He pulled out a piece of paper which he handed to Kurt. Kurt slipped it into his pants pocket and then he hugged his dad. 

“You’ve made me so proud, Kurt,” Burt said after they pulled away, “both of you have.”

Blaine felt himself tear up, and he was surprised when Burt wrapped an arm around him. 

“Welcome to the family, Blaine, officially that is.” 

Burt clapped his hand against Blaine’s back and then he and Carole went back out to the dance floor. 

It was strange, in a way, how everything had ended up. He and Kurt had broken up over not being able to plan their wedding – and a whole bunch of other things that they’d finally gotten to hash out just a couple of days earlier – and now they were married and none of that hassle of planning their wedding had come between them. 

“Do you want to just leave?” Kurt said and Blaine couldn’t help but laugh at the smirk. 

“Should we say goodbye?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt shook his head. “No, come on, that will just take too long and, husband, I have plans for you.” 

“Do you now, husband,” Blaine said feeling how odd and yet right the word felt.

Kurt grabbed both of his hands, walking backward and pulling Blaine with him. Blaine had to stop him before he ran into someone, but he took Kurt’s hand and they made a run for it, giggling as they went out of the barn and towards Blaine’s car. 

Blaine pressed Kurt into the car before he could open the door, gripping his hips before he leaned in to kiss him, familiar and easy and hungry with the anticipation of more. 

“Last time we were at a wedding we were interrupted in the car,” Kurt said when Blaine pulled away, “I want no interruptions.”

Blaine let his head rest on Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt rubbed at his neck with his fingers, making Blaine shiver. 

“Where’s that hotel again?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt laughed, but he pulled out the piece of paper and his phone. 

“Ten minutes away,” Kurt told him, “god, I love my dad.”


End file.
